immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Inisfalli Religion
"It is not the circumstances of one's birth, but what is done with the gift of life that determines who you are." ''-The Bard Pre-Bard Religion/Mythology The Wild Ones were not unified in their religious practices, but had very similar traditions indicating a common cultural origin. Common Elements of Proto-Wild Religion * The belief that all things in the world contain a spirit, or ''Anlon. ''Rocks, trees, humans - all contain an ''Anlon ''worthy of respect. * At least four seasonal festivals, usually eight. * Common deities detailed below (believed to be entirely fictional) * A reverence for water, steam, and natural springs * Tattooing/painting as a means of connecting with the Otherworld * A caste of priests devoted to ensuring the health of all ''Anlon Horned Spinewings Horned Spinewings are similar to dragons. As tall as five houses stacked floor-to-roof, “sound force breath” that could level mountains, wings that could blot out the sun, and covered in large green spines. They are said to have all grown too old and became one with the earth – now they are the emerald, malachite, and peridot found underground in large chunks. The Great Horned Spinewing The primary deity of the Wild Ones, she has many names. The traditional one is "Arigmorgna". In most depictions she represents protection, life, and fertility. As the Wild Ones cried from the torment their slavers forced them to endure, the tears woke Arigmorgna from her slumber and she rose from the earth to help free her people. She assists the Glittering Spinewing in breaking their chains. After the chains were broken, Arigmorgna is said to have eaten their former captors and used the excrement to fertilize the earth. She created all the lesser Horned Spinewings and the common Spinewing, small flying nocturnal mammals covered in quills. Her coat and spines are the green of the finest meadow. While there was one tribe that believed The Great Horned One to be male, all other examples of the proto-religion believe the deity to be female. The Glittering Spinewing Arghanarila, the Moon goddess, represents freedom, vengeance, and prosperity. She manifested a physical form as a Horned Spinewing when the Moon broke off a piece of itself to free the Wild Ones of their captors. In the battle she shattered into pieces over the rivers and is now a part of every Inisfalli’s jewelry. She is the color of the glimmering moon. Sometimes Arghanarila is depicted as male. The Radiant Hound Canechnos, the Sun god. Associated with loyalty, hunting, and intelligent guidance. He is said to manifest as a golden dog and reward those who are kind to him. Occasionally the sun deity is a female. Thermal Spring Anlonmor Much of the thermal springs have healing spirits associated them. They stand somewhere between deities and Anlon in power, as Anlonmor. Each spring has a different Anlonmor and there is no deity of all thermal springs. Gender is given on a case-by-case basis, trending toward female. The Talented One The Talented One has many names, but is a man who ascended to godhood. He is said to have learned all skills that man can learn and knocked on the door of the great hall of the gods. Each time he expressed one of his abilities, "I can throw a spear", "I can brew mead", "I can beat a man at Fidchell blindfolded," and each time he was told "We already have a god who can do that," and turned away. On the 30th day, after stating his skills at training herding dogs and being rejected once more, he realized his true worth and said to the gatekeeper "But do you have one who can do all of those things?" And with that, he was accepted. The Wheel of Thunder Toranos is typically depicted as a huge male otter with a thick goatee. He holds the Wheel of Thunder in front of him and uses it to steer storms toward or away from locations. The Drunk Hammer Sikellos, a pot-bellied muscular mountain of a man. The patron of brewers, drinkers, and drunken brawling - Sikellos carries a large staff with a barrel full of mead on the end. The wood of the barrel is strong enough to crush the skulls of one who would betray hospitality, without spilling a drop. There is a tradition that after a festival, the one who was the most drinksick must train to be as strong as Sikellos to compensate for their weakness. Before the festival, the Druids perform a ritual to channel the spirit of Sikellos into the chosen vessel, and during the festival the "Hand of Sikellos" wields the mead hammer and pours drinks for all who need it. The Heavy Tongue Hekogmos is the deity of eloquence and wisdom, and is said to have invented the language and script of the Wild Ones. In his human form he is as tall as two men, with the strength of twelve. However, Hekogmos prefers the form of a Wrindill (an incredibly small bird) and is said to have taught them to be as clever as they are today. He can easily persuade men to do his bidding and is a controversial figure among the Wild Ones for this reason. Hekogmos is the patron deity of the Druids. Current Inisfalli Religion Inisfalli Religion primarily concerns itself with freedom and equality based on the teachings of The Bard, enforced either by peers or by Druids. The book collecting all of the scriptures of The Bard is titled "The Storybook". The Storybook starts off with the detailing of The Sacred Rights, listed below: # Freedom to Protect Oneself # Freedom to Express Oneself # Freedom to Redefine Truths # Equal Treatment # Freedom to Live # As well as many others... ''"Any man who purposefully harms another man is no longer a man, but an animal. And a rabid wolf who kills a man would be put down without a thought, wouldn't it?" - ''The Bard The end of The Sacred Rights details the legality of the Rights. The interpretation of rights is left up to a jury of one's peers, i.e. if a man kills another man in self-defense (in accordance with the first man's 1, but impeding on the other man's 5) a randomly-selected jury of equal peers shall determine justice. ''"Many societies hurt themselves by refusing to redefine their truths even in the face of reason. Always be searching for new truths, and searching to destroy your own held truths." - ''The Bard The Bard left behind many documents of Knowledge. Knowledge is held sacred in the religion, and finding a new definition of Truth is highly encouraged to successfully become a High Druid. Category:Culture Category:Inisfall